regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything/Transcript
(The movie begins with a black screen, Nate is seen opening his eyes. The screen is not black anymore. The camera zooms out to show that Nate is on a ship) *'Nate': The fuck..? *'???': The other human has been rescued. *'??? 2': He is mine to speak with now. (Reveals to be Zack with Forerunner youngling armory, blue eyes, andwears a Forerunner helmet without a visor) Nate, it is great to see you again. *'Nate': My God, Zack, you changed, who is that with you? *(The figure reveals himself to be Sakan with a Forerunner crown, red eyes, Arbiter armory shoulder pads, having a red stripe on his face similar to a scar, and wears a Forerunner cape) *'Sakan': Greatings Nate, I am Sakan, the supreme leader of the Redmark Empire. *'Nate': Redmark Empire? Wait, your a rabbid, right? *'Sakan': That's true, why asking that? *'Nate': Wel, it was obvious why you guys saved me. *'Sakan': We can explain later, right now, the rest of your comrades including your leaders are being prepared to go to Jupiter and that is where we are going. *'Nate': How long has it been?... *'Zack': One year. You're seventeen now. *'Sakan': Would you like a bit of history with the Redmark Empire? *'Nate': Of course, and Zack, are you 13 now? *'Zack': Nope, I am staying 12 forever. *'Nate': (sighs) I'll never understand how that works. *(Theory of Everything 2 by DJ Nate plays) *(Subtitle: Theory of Everything) *(Scene shows to Blackonark, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches to Blackonark, scene switches to the Black Arms fort) *'Jul': That can't be possible, we thought the human was gone. *'Black Doom': Turns out, about one Earth year ago, we seem to assumed he have died in the fall of the Burnstar 2.0, now this Earth year passed and Cortana transmit from one of our Assault Carriers to say he was alive. *'Jul': Well, as long he stays out of our way, we shall continue our best to conquer the universe. But first, we need to capture a human child who is once dead, but was resurrected on planet Jupiter. (Shows a hologram image of Zack) The human fleshing named Zack. *'Warden': How is that even possible, he was composed after we got to my inside portal of death. *'Lord Hater': He's right you know, it has to be impossible. *'Jul': Tell that to Nate's survival, after Zack's quick defeat, he was reborned as a Forerunner hybrid human , and he may not know when he may stay Forerunner, but while he is on Jupiter, he was currently in Redmark territory where he joins them. *'Emperor Awesome': But how are we suppose to capture him if he already bring his old friends from Earth? *'Jul': That is why I have a plan for an ambush. *(Scene switches to Earth as G.U.N soldiers were seen carrying boxes to a rocket) *'Sonic': Hey, what's going on? *'Rayman': Well duh, we are finally having a chance to go to Jupiter to see Zack and he also said he has an old friend. *'Ashley': It's been a year, I missed my baby so much. *'Sonic': Well, you won't miss him anymore. *(They went to the rocket as it blasts off to space, its parts detached, turning into a shuttle as it goes to Jupiter, the shuttle lands into the surface of Jupiter, it's doors were opened) *'Sonic': (Steps into Jupiter's ground) My God, I thought Jupiter would be different. *(They see two Big Grey Redmark Rabbids approaching) *'Big Grey Redmark Rabbid 1': We shall escourt you to your friends and our leader. *(With Nate, Zack, and Sakan) *'Nate': So, what are you going to do to me? How was Zack reborn? *'Sakan': For you see, after our resurrection chamber has been comepletely constructed, Zack was unexpdctly the first human to be reborn as a Forerunner human. And after he had met us, he was recruited by us so that he can help us dish out our revenge on the Empire just because we have failed to- *'Redmark Uggoy minor': Sakan, the vistors have just arrived. *'Sakan': Bring them here. *(The gang showed up) *'Sonic': Nate? Category:Transcripts